


Blue Moon

by edgarallanrose



Series: Marvel Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, F/F, Oblivious Carol, Roller Derby, Thor and Carol are bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 21:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgarallanrose/pseuds/edgarallanrose
Summary: “Do you see her yet?” Thor asked as he wiped down glasses behind the bar, interrupting Carol’s thoughts as she stacked empty glasses at the end of the counter.“Who?”“Your friend, the Valkyrie!” Thor said, enthusiastically waving a glass. The bar had lost more than one glass over Thor’s particular brand of gesticulating. “Her teammates are here, but she is not.”“Hadn’t noticed,” Carol lied.





	Blue Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr as a prompt fill. Anonymous asked: Hi! For the sentence starter prompt thingy I’d like to suggest - fluff #13 for Thor/Bruce (or if you don’t write Thor/Bruce than same sentence starter but with Valkyrie/Carol Danvers). Thanks!  
> Fluff #13 “Are you flirting with me?” “You finally noticed?”

When Carol had started working weekends at Pancho’s Bar while she tried to finish school, it was just a job. Over the last year or so it had become her second home. Her coworkers were fun and always had her back. The owner, Fury (always just Fury, even though she often liked to tease that his mail was still addressed to a Nicholas J.), had become more of a father figure to her than her own father ever had been.

Carol also got to know the regulars. Some nice old guys who were polite and tipped well. A group of middle-aged women who always brought down the house on karaoke night.  And then every Saturday, like clockwork, the roller derby team would come in after a bout or practice. And every Saturday Carol would get distracted enough to forget her own first name when she was approached by a dozen or so attractive, athletic women. They all wore gray uniforms that read “The Rosamond Rollers” and they looked like they could beat the crap out of anyone who looked at them sideways.

Carol admired them immensely.

One of them was always trying to recruit her, and Carol would nicely decline, offering excuses of classwork or bills. Carol didn’t even know her real name, the back of her shirt only said “Valkyrie,” but Carol was finding it harder and harder to say no to her warm, brown eyes. And full, soft smile. And—

“Do you see her yet?” Thor asked as he wiped down glasses behind the bar, interrupting Carol’s thoughts as she stacked empty glasses at the end of the counter.

“Who?”

“Your friend, the Valkyrie!” Thor said, enthusiastically waving a glass. The bar had lost more than one glass over Thor’s particular brand of gesticulating. “Her teammates are here, but she is not.”

“Hadn’t noticed,” Carol lied.

“You know, I had asked once to join their team,” Thor said. “They then explained to me that it is a women’s team. Which I completely respect, though I was disappointed.”

“I’m sure there are plenty of sports still out there for ya, big fella,” Carol said, patting his arm.

“Their games are a riot.”

“You go to their games?”

“Of course.” Thor frowned. “They invited me.”

That didn’t surprise Carol. The derby girls loved Thor, with his gigantic arms and hipster hair and a big, open smile. They were always challenging him to arm wrestling contests.

“I know they have invited you, too,” Thor said pointedly.

“Man, you and Fury are always up in my business. I’m a busy woman, what can I say?”

Their conversation ended when another wave of derby players came in the door and swarmed to the bar. Carol went back behind the counter to help Thor. She was three orders in when she noticed Valkyrie at the back of the group, hair braided away from her face in its usual style. She smiled and nodded at Carol. Carol flushed, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

Valkyrie hung back until everyone else was finished ordering, and then she leaned both elbows on the counter.

“Blue Moon on draft, extra orange?” Carol asked, already reaching for the glass.

“You got it,” she said with a smile.

“You wanna open a tab?”

“Sure.” She slid the card over, and Carol self-consciously fiddled with it as she poured the beer. “So, how’ve you been Carol?”

“Oh, you know. Busy. Barely clinging to sanity. The usual.”

Valkyrie laughed. “I can relate. But if you’re not too busy next Sunday we’re having an open recruit. No commitment, no money, you can just come and talk, hear a bit more what we’re about.”

“You’re not giving up on that anytime soon, are you?”

“I’m trying to wear you down. Is it working?”

“Maybe.” Carol handed her the beer and started absentmindedly wiping down the counter just for an excuse to stay nearby. “I do think I have the opening shift that day, though.”

“We can trade,” Thor said, abruptly butting into their conversation. “Hi Valkyrie. Big fan.”

“Oh.” Valkyrie blinked. “Cool. Thanks.”

“Butt out,” Carol hissed. Thor raised his hands in defeat and left the counter to bus tables.

“I’m serious about the invite,” Valkyrie said to Carol over her beer.

“I know you are, but I haven’t skated since I was probably eight years old. And I certainly wasn’t any good then.”

“We’ll teach you,” she shrugged. “Besides, you already look strong, you’ll take to it quickly.”

“I look strong, huh?”

“Have you seen your back muscles? They’re absolute madness.”

“Yeah? You been checking me out?”

“Maybe.” Valkyrie smirked and took a bite of her orange slice. Carol blanched as suddenly several puzzle pieces began to fit together in her mind.

“Oh my god,” Carol said. “Are you flirting with me?”

“You finally noticed?” Valkyrie snorted. “Maybe that’s more my fault than yours if you couldn’t even tell.”

“No, it’s really not. I’m so clueless.”

“Promise you’ll come on Sunday?”

“Sure,” Carol stuttered, still waiting for her brain and her mouth to sync up, “yeah, okay.”

“If you really can’t make it,” Valkyrie said, grabbing a cocktail napkin and a pen off the counter, “here’s my number. Let me know when you have some time off and maybe we can do a private practice.”

Valkyrie winked and walked away to rejoin her teammates, leaving Carol smiling like a loon down at a napkin.

When Carol looked back up across the bar, Thor threw his wash rag over his shoulder so he could give her a toothy grin and two thumbs up.

Carol rolled her eyes and smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, some more F/F work from me! I...really love this pairing.
> 
> If you want to like or share the og ficlet on tumblr, you may do so [here](https://edgarallanrose.tumblr.com/post/185210798450/hi-for-the-sentence-starter-prompt-thingy-id), and/or follow me so you can check out the next time I am accepting and posting prompts!


End file.
